


Before the King of Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Arthur finally comes face to face with his brother, Paxson-Prompt: 234. No! STOP!





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Before the King of Camelot  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Gaius, Merrilea, Paxson  
**Summary:** Arthur finally comes face to face with his brother, Paxson  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1158  
**Prompt:** 234\. No! STOP!  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #25

**Before the King of Camelot**

Arthur was waiting on the steps when Lancelot and the patrol brought in Merrilea and her son. He motioned for them to be brought forward.

“So you are the woman that Merlin told me about. Merrilea, is it? Arthur asked.

“Yes Sire.” Merrilea struggled against the two knights holding her. “I need to speak to you privately. It’s a matter of utmost importance.”

“I see and should that audience include your son?” Arthur looked over to the man standing still will a confused look on his face. “Or should I just send him to the block now?” Arthur raised his hand.

“No! Stop!” Merrilea shouted. “Please, you can’t hurt him. He knows nothing.”

“Bring them.” Arthur looked at the knights. “Braden, fetch Merlin and Gaius and take them to my chambers.” Arthur started to walk up the steps then turned. “Fetch Lady Guinevere, as well.”

“I better do that.” Elyan said to Braden. “She will be asking why she is being summoned.”

“Thank you Elyan.” Arthur said as he walked up the steps with the prisoners and their captors following behind.

Merlin and Gaius had been working on medicines when Braden came in to summon them to the King’s chambers. They put down what they were doing and came straight away when they heard that Merrilea and her son were in Camelot.

Arthur sat at head of the table and motioned for Merrilea and Paxson to sit down. “Why are you so close to Camelot when the ban on magick has yet to be lifted?”

“Sire, I knew you would do it soon. I just want to come back home after so many years in exile.” Merrilea tried to look contrite but she was failing. There was hatred in her eyes that belied her meek demeanor.

Merlin and Gaius came in and Arthur motioned for them to sit. “Sir Gwaine, you and the others may go. I don’t believe these two will cause trouble now.”

The three knights bowed and left the room.

“Was that supposed to make us feel more comfortable before we are executed?” Paxson asked.

“That depends. Do you have magick?” Arthur asked.

“No!” Paxson looked offended. “I don’t know why you would even ask me. I didn’t know that my mother had magick until recently. That was why I questioned her motive for coming so close to Camelot.”      

“What did your mother tell you?” Gaius asked.

“She said she wanted to come home.” Paxson looked at Arthur. “I didn’t even remember that we had lived in Camelot until she said that. I was a fisherman in Mirador.”

“Arthur?” Gwen came into the room.

“Come and sit down, Guinevere.” Arthur stood and gave Gwen his seat. “This is Merrilea and her son, Paxson. They were found at the inn in Dovetown.”

Gwen took a moment to look them over. “Do they both have magick?”

“He says that he doesn’t.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Is he lying?”

Merlin shook his head. “I can sense no magick but hers. She may have bound his powers when he was a child. My mother had Gaius try but it wouldn’t take.”

“Even then his magick was stronger than anyone I had ever encountered.” Gaius spoke up.

“Did you bind his magick?” Arthur asked merrilea.

“He wasn’t gifted with any.” Merrilea glared at Merlin. His father had none.

“You mean our father, don’t you?” Arthur said.

“What is he talking about?” Paxson asked his mother.

“You are Uther pendragon’s son.” Merrilea admitted.

“I thought you said I was the son of a stable boy.” Paxson looked over at Arthur. “I am not a threat to you. You don’t need to kill me.”

“I wasn’t planning on killing you.” Arthur pointed to Merrilea. “Her, on the other hand, I’m still deciding. There is still an open warrant out for her as a sorcerer. That should be enough for me to take her head.”

There was a knock at the door then Morgana walked in. “I heard that Lancelot brought our brother here.” She turned and looked at the man now standing at the table. “Are you Paxson?”

“Yes, My Lady, and who are you?” Paxson asked.

“I am the Lady Morgana. I am your sister.” Morgana looked at Arthur. “He favors Uther a great deal.”

Arthur nodded. He put his hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “Guinevere, you are oddly silent. You know you can speak your mind with me.”

Gwen sighed. “Why take the risk of being caught? Why not wait until after the ban has been lifted?”

“It’s simple, My Lady.” Merrilea shrugged. “I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I’m sure that the King will find himself dead when all the sorcerers that Uther kept from his borders come flooding into Camelot seeking revenge. I want my son to be here to take his rightful place as Uther’s first born.”

“Mother!” Paxson looked at his mother with disgust.

“And we have the truth of it at last.” Gaius sighed. “I knew as soon as I saw you I would regret helping you and the boy escape Camelot all those years ago. Alice warned me but I didn’t listen.”

“Gaius, you were being a kind soul as you always have been.” Gwen reached over and patted the older man’s hand. “No one blames you for this.”

“Guinevere is right. you are not to blame.” Arthur set his jaw and thought for a moment. “Paxson if you agree to swear a vow of loyalty to me, I will spare you. You will receive lands and title as my brother in return. What say you?”

“I will do it.” Paxson held out his hand to Arthur. “Brother.”

Arthur took Paxson’s hand and shook it. “Then we are in agreement, Lord Paxson, Duke of the Western Lands.”

“Duke is more than I expected. A simple lordship is enough.” Paxson smiled.

“He should be king not a duke.” Merrilea was angry. “Do you even know what your father did?”

“Yes. I do.” Arthur leaned on the table and spoke slowly and with anger. “I have read his confession in my father’s own hand. Do not take me for a fool. I am the legitimate heir to the throne. Not my sister, nor my brother!”  

Merrilea stiffened at Arthur’s outburst. “I apologize Sire.”

“Merlin, can you bind her magick?” Arthur asked after he regained his composure.

Merlin nodded. “I can try. Why do you want her bound?”

“I don’t want to have to kill my brother’s mother for being a sorcerer but I will if I have to.” Arthur walked over to the window.

“I will get right on it.” Merlin stood up. “Should I have the guards put her into a cell until then?”

“Yes. Go with them and put some kind of magick on it so she can’t escape.” Arthur turned from the window. “Be discrete. The ban hasn’t been lifted yet.”

Merlin chuckled. “I’ve been discrete since I came to Camelot.”


End file.
